


All Because of Boredom

by xXxAnimeBellxXx



Series: Final Fantasy/Reader [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAnimeBellxXx/pseuds/xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned by LilithSinclair on dA. I hope it's to your liking, and I'm sorry if it's not. I tried, but I've never written Reno before, and I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because of Boredom

“[Naaaaame]! I’m boooored!” A certain redheaded Turk whined as he flopped down in the chair on the other side of your desk, folding his arms over your paperwork, setting his chin on top and staring up at you with wide eyes, pouting childishly at you. You sighed and shook your head in fond exasperation at your friend.

“Reno, you’re always bored when there are no missions for you,” you reminded him, rolling your [colour] eyes. He puffed his cheeks out and pouted even more. You smirked. “Don’t you have paperwork or something to do?” He frowned at you. The expression really didn’t suit him at all. “Stop frowning, Reno. It looks weird.”

“Hey! I don’t look weird, yo!” The redhead sat back in the chair, acting overly insulted. You laughed, shaking your head.

“I never said you did, idiot,” you replied fondly. “I said that your attempt at frowning looked weird. Huge difference there, buddy-boy.” Reno stared blankly at you for a few moments before suddenly bursting out in raucous laughter.

“Oh [Name]! I knew there was a reason I kept you around!”

You stood from your seat and bowed at the waist, a Cheshire grin spreading across your face. “Thank you, thank you. Happy to be of service. I’ll be here for the rest of my life.” Laughing even harder, he clapped a few times for your speech. You bowed again before sitting back down, mentally patting yourself on the back for a job well done.

For a while, you continued to work through the papers on your desk, Reno chuckling softly to himself every once in a while, thinking about who-knows-what. After a few minutes, though, Reno grew bored once more.

This time, he made whining sounds, kind of like a dog begging for attention. Sighing, you glanced up at your rather immature friend. “Yes Reno? What is it?”

Rather than answering right away, the redhead grinned triumphantly and even did a little dance in his chair, making you laugh at his antics.

“Oh Reno… The world would be so dull without you around…” You murmured, more to yourself than anything. He grinned at you, nodding sagely.

“I know it would be, but luckily for you, I am around.” You both laughed, enjoying your time together. In your line of work, there was no telling if you’d ever have a chance to just hang out with a friend like this again. And you both knew it.

That’s why you took advantage of all of these little moments between those you considered friends, which were sadly few in number. Though you were a rather social person, the things you’d seen as both a Turk and a regular citizen made sure you didn’t trust those around you easily. Reno was one of the few who had earned your trust, and you were proud to say you’d earned his in return.

You came out of your thoughts to find a hand waving in front of your face, and a familiar voice practically shouting in your ear, “Yo! Gaia to [Name]! Come in [Name]!” Making a face, you pushed Reno out of your personal space.

“Reno! Stop that, you wacko!” He only laughed at your lightly blushing face. “Idiot…” You mumbled, crossing your arms over your chest and turning to face away from him.

“Aww, come on [Name]. Forgive me?” Glancing at the redheaded Turk out of the corner of your eye, you saw that he had his hands folded in front of his face in a pleading manner, and he was pouting at you for the third time in the last hour. After a moment, you sighed and nodded, turning to once again face your crazy friend.

“Fine. You know I can’t stay mad at you,” you mumbled, smiling a bit. He grinned happily back, fist-pumping the air above his head. You laughed. “You really are something else, you know that Reno?” You asked him fondly. He gave you a cheeky grin.

“I know. But that’s why you love me,” he replied, and you felt your cheeks heat up slightly as you grinned back.

“Of course. It’s just one of your many charms,” was your half-joking response. Apparently sensing the truth behind your words, his grin melted into a smile and he leaned over the desk, getting really close to your face.

“How ‘bout you ‘n’ me go out on the town tonight. Just the two of us, yo.” His voice had dropped a few octaves lower and took on a sexy, husky sort of tone. You swallowed thickly, cheeks burning, and nodded.

Reno grinned and crashed his lips to yours, immediately demanding entrance to your mouth. Once your mind had caught up to these events, you complied, and were instantly addicted to his exotic, smoky taste in your mouth.

Your entire relationship with Reno was a little unconventional and more than a bit random, but you certainly weren’t complaining. Definitely not if there were going to be more kisses like that in the future!


End file.
